This invention relates to training of a user and, more particularly, to an interactive training method that employs an automated stimulus-response conditioning process.
Systems and methods have been developed in the past which utilize interactive computer-based and telecommunications-based techniques for one or more of the following: training, conditioning, control of biofeedback stimulation, monitoring of behavior, and influencing of guided physiological responses. Examples of such techniques can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,081, 5,267,942, 5,377,258, 5,596,994, 5,676,138, 5,694,939, 5,722,418, 5,765,135, 5,792,047 and 5,836,304.
Prior art techniques, however, have lacked the ability to achieve user conditioning that is highly effective in changing user behavior, has lasting effect, is minimally intrusive to the normal activities of the user, and is sufficiently inexpensive for use by individuals and organizations with limited resources.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an interactive training method that provides automated stimulus-responses conditioning processes that overcome the drawbacks and limitations of prior art techniques.
The automated stimulus-response conditioning process of the present invention makes use of the concept that people develop patterns of behavior based upon input from their five senses. In most day-to-day life, only the senses of sight, hearing and touch are relevant when dealing with others. (Smell and taste are also very important, yet are not as important when dealing with others during normal interactions.) The more a given stimulate-response pattern occurs, the more it is anticipated in the futurexe2x80x94to the point where even the hint of the pattern can induce significant response.
Pavlov discovered that he could condition a response in dogs by repeatedly linking an arbitrary stimulus (the ringing of a bell), with a desired outcome (food). Furthermore, he was able to show that, after a sufficient period of training, even without the desired outcome he could induce profound physiological changes (salivation) in his subjects simply by applying the artificial stimulus. The key to his success was the consistent repetition of a stimulus-response pattern over a period of time. This pattern conditioned his subjects to initiate their response every time the stimulus was fired.
People encounter new patterns every day. Many of them are assimilated and associated with the mental and/or physiological state that the person was in at the instant of the encounter. In order for the pattern to manifest in a variety of states, it must be imprinted in as many states as possible. Once the pattern has been imprinted enough times and in enough states, the neurological pathways are set to facilitate the pattern in these states as well as in other similar states. The pattern becomes the dominant response to a given stimulus. Thus, it is through the cumulative effect of repetitive imprinting of a pattern while the subject is in a variety of states that the pattern becomes dominant.
Patterns which cause intense stress (or which are encountered when subjects are under intense stress) are imprinted very quickly, despite the lack of repetition. However, the imprint will be associated with a narrower range of states than is accomplished via repetition. Note here that stress simply refers to a heightened physiological state. There are two types of stress: eu-stress, which is associated with pleasurable experiences, and dis-stress, which is associated with unpleasant experiences.
Many teaching methods attempt to induce a desired xe2x80x9clearning statexe2x80x9d. It is believed that content retention can be enhanced if students are in certain states. While this may result in very successful imprinting of the material in that state, subjects often find the material to be difficult to apply at other times.
In order to effectively imprint a pattern while a subject is in a variety of states, the stimulus-response interaction must be very simple. It should be initiated while the user is in a state which is common for the user, and be able to be completed by the user without inducing the user to change to a learning state.
The present invention applies this concept to training people. Millions of people take training programs and self-help courses. The problem, however, is that most workshops and courses fail to sustain behavioral change. The vast majority of people who attend seminars and workshops lose most of what they have learned within a few months. The key here is the lack of consistent reinforcement after the initial learning. Behavioral patterns are imprinted in two ways: (a) under stress; and (b) through repetition. Since most people are under little stress when attending a seminar (in fact, seminars are designed to be low-stress), and most seminars have little, if any, follow-up reinforcement, the chances of the material being truly integrated are slim.
In accordance with a form of the invention, there is set forth a method for interactive training of a user, comprising the following steps: providing one or more stimulus/response training modules for user selection, each of the modules comprising a sequence of several stimulus/response sessions; for a selected module, scheduling the sessions at time intervals; for each of the sessions, implementing a sequence of one or more incidents, each incident comprising presenting to the user a visual and/or audio stimulus requiring a verbose response; evaluating each response for acceptability, and informing the user of any unacceptable response; and terminating a module when the scheduled sessions have been performed.
In an embodiment of this form of the invention, the method further comprises providing a system that includes: a processor subsystem with memory and clock functions, at least one medium coupled with the processor subsystem for presenting stimuli to a user and at least one medium coupled with the processor subsystem for receiving responses from the user; and including the step of programming the processor subsystem to perform the interactive training method. In this embodiment, the step of providing a system that includes at least one medium for presenting stimuli to a user comprises providing a system that includes a video and/or audio output, and the step of providing a system that includes at least one medium for receiving responses from a user comprises providing a system that includes a tactile and/or speech activated input. Also in this embodiment, the step of providing a plurality of training modules comprises providing training modules that include at least ten stimulus/response sessions, at least several of the sessions being repetitive. The sessions are preferably spaced apart in time by intervals of at least one hour, and each of the sessions is preferably performable within about two minutes.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.